


Exposed

by kenshincha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: After the events of CACW, Steve learns a video of him and Tony is released on the news.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Public Enemies (The Secret Lovers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713555) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



> Remixed from a lovely work for the Cap/Iron Man Remix Relay. 
> 
> Trigger warning: forced outting of a relationship and some invasion of privacy 
> 
> Spoilers: VERY mild spoilers for Black Panther. Nothing explicit.

Steve and his team weren't often in Wakanda. Even if they had the resources, he didn't like to impose. They were already doing so much for Bucky. But between their work against Hyrda and avoiding the arm of the law, they would stop by on T'Challa's open invitation.

They were there when they received new intel on a Hydra base in Europe. Steve was suited, heading towards the hanger bay when Okoye blocked his path, flanked by two Dora Milaje. "Captain Rogers. My king has commanded me to bring you to him."

Steve shook his head. "I appreciate your king's hospitality, but I'm afraid I can't. There's a Hydra base getting ready to move, and if we don't head out as soon as possible, we may miss them."

"Captain," Okoye smiled. "My king commanded me to bring you to him." _And I will do it by any means,_ was left unsaid.

Steve hesitated. He had trained with the Dora Milaje, and Okoye in particular, that he knew he would not want to provoke them in a fight. Not only that, T'Challa had always been generous to them.

He nodded, and Okoye's smile widened as she gestured towards the royal palace with her spear.

It was a quick walk to the palace proper and a smaller anteroom beside the main council room. T'Challa was facing one of their larger computer screens, although it was blank. Shuri stood beside him. When she saw Steve and had no smile for him, he realized the sudden seriousness.

"Please leave us, sister," T'Challa murmured.

Shuri merely nodded and walked passed, the doors sliding shut behind her.

"This is not a demand for an explanation," T'Challa started. "I do not need nor expect one. But, of course, I offer an open ear should that be you wish."

Steve's gloves creaked slightly as his hands clenched into fists. A mere suspicion was morphing into a sense of all-encompassing dread. "What is it, T'Challa?"

T'Challa paused, choosing his words. "There was a broadcast made this morning. I felt it best if you saw it as soon as possible." He pointed to the keyboard. "Merely hit this button, and it shall play."

He headed towards the door, but stopped next to Steve. He clasped his shoulder. "I am sorry," he said before following behind his sister.

Steve stood alone in the silent room, not wanting to know what he was about to be shown. There was another head of Hydra to chop off, and if he didn't leave now, they could miss it. But in the end his curiosity got the better of him, and he hit the button.

The screen turned on to a woman at a news desk. " _In breaking news, a video was leaked to multiple news outlets involving Tony Stark, known also as Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, formally Captain America. The source is unknown—_ " 

Steve's stomach dropped and his mind raced. He leaned on the console.

A video. There were many videos, and Steve felt nauseous at the prospect of any of them being broadcast on the news. They were personal and heated. Steve had liked them. He had a photographic memory but there was an intensity that memories could never really capture. Maybe Steve had liked the proof, the real physical proof that they'd been something. Tony could always be hard to pin down. Maybe he thought they'd keep him from running.

Turns out Steve was the flighty one.

Steve doesn't even listen to the reporter anymore, just waiting.

The screen changed to fuzzy green before focusing into the leaves of a tree rustling in a breeze. Steve's brows furrowed as he tried to remember what—

The image blurred with movement, revealing Tony leaning against a tree frowning at a tablet while Steve leaned against him smiling at the camera on his phone.

Steve adjusted the phone to get a better angle of the two of them. "Smile," he said.

Tony glanced up at the phone. A smirk played in on his lips before he exaggerated a pout.

Steve laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "I want a nice photo. Smile."

The smile Tony gives was hideous with no teeth and crossed eyes.

Steve laughsed and the video shifted away to the trees again before coming back. "That's the smile you wore on the cover of GQ, isn't it?"

Tony grinned, looking back at his tablet again. "I'm proud of you for getting that right."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I said 'QG' one damn time."

"Language!" Tony scolded.

Steve covered his face with his hand. "Tony! Please."

"Okay, okay," Tony murmured. He set the tablet down off screen and faced the camera. He smiled and pressed his lips against Steve's temple. His eyes twinkled at the camera.

Steve's face softened, _glowed._

They stayed like that for a long silent moment where nothing happened. Steve frowned and squinted at his phone. "Why isn't this working?"

Tony tried to hold back a big belly laugh. His laugh lines deepened, somehow making him look younger. "You have the video on."

Steve blinked. "I do? How the hell... Dod you know? How do I—"

The video cuts off, and the screen changes back to the news anchor.

It hadn't been a sex tape, but Steve felt more exposed than if it had been.

Steve's eyes burned and he let out a shaky breath. He hated crying. He hadn't let himself cry since before Zemo. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, but he cried now.

Steve didn't know how long he stood there but when an interview guest began to speculate on whether Steve had left Tony for Bucky, his 'old flame,' he shut the screen off. That hadn't been it. He and Bucky had never been together, but he had meant a lot to him. After Peggy died, Bucky was the last thing he had left.

But maybe he'd been so fixated on the past, he let his future slip away.

Steve jumped when he felt a vibration on his thigh followed by a low ring.

He held his breath as he brought the flip phone out of his side pouch.

'Tony' flashed in the screen.

He'd never used it. He'd never heard it ring. He never really thought...

Steve swallowed. And answered the phone.


End file.
